


Purple Moon

by Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos's thoughts, if he were as poetic as he is scientific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meril-GoodWolf-The-Johnlocked-Intern (Meril_GoodWolf_the_Intern)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meril_GoodWolf_the_Intern/gifts).



Come at me with the moon-

I'll run into the sweet darkness, smiling as I taste your name

Though I try to outrun the colors of the rainbow, there is always a shade of purple that brings me home to you.

Time does not exist,

Especially not when I'm staring into your eyes.

I'm bursting with life, a tiny bright speck in the night sky,

Even as death comes at me from all sides.

So many people are dead even as they live

I much prefer the reverse.

Even when I die, I will come home to you through the night

Tasting your dark, sweet, purple name as it drips off the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Carlos wrote poetry...
> 
>  
> 
> Today's Proverb:  
> Vitality is a spectrum. The spectrum is complex. The spectrum is multi-dimensional. The spectrum resembles a familiar shape. Yes, THAT one.


End file.
